


Punish this Naughty Little Kitten

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Cum Cum Kitty Kitty, You're So Pretty, Pretty [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hux, Flogging, Kitten Sub, Kitten!Kylo, M/M, Punishment, Ren is Kylo's aftercare name, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux gets back from his business trip, he finds Kylo is still up - way after his bed time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish this Naughty Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!
> 
> Please note that I am NOT an expert on BDSM, Daddy Doms or Kitten Subs. If you happen to know details that I do not, and I have made something abusive, please let me know! I will change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Please do not yell at me if something is wrong, I am new to this sort of thing; as I said, just tell me, and I will change it the moment I get the chance.
> 
> Of course, please, if you're going to go into something like this, please do NOT use this fiction for reference (and also, please don't use 50 Shades of Grey!)  
>  Please be sensible, peeps, I'd hate for one of you to get hurt!

When Hux got back from his business trip, he froze in the doorway to the living room. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, watching Kylo lounging on the couch, laptop on, YouTube playing out of the television.  
  
Kylo was wearing one of Hux’s old shirts from his internship with his old law firm, and just a pair of black boxers. His hair hung limply, not having been brushed after his shower – it was still curling in on itself, the shoulders of the shirt being soaked through. Hux could see Kylo’s muscles through the material stuck to his skin.  
  
The clock on the wall read 11:03pm – no, 11:04pm, which was _well_ past Kylo’s bed time. Hux’s eyes narrowed.  
  
Silently, he walked forward, wrapping his arm around Kylo’s chest, who jumped and head butted Hux’s chin.  
  
“D-Daddy!”  
  
“Why are you up so late?”  
  
Kylo’s head turned to look at the clock and he swore, which caused Hux to grunt. “On your feet.”  
  
Kylo quickly closed his laptop, chucking it to the side before he stood up. He shook a little and Hux frowned, mouthing a soft line of kisses across the nape of Kylo’s neck. His hand connected firmly with Kylo’s ass, and he yelped a little, hanging his head.  
  
“Language.”  
  
“Sorry, Daddy.”  
  
“I’m ashamed, Kitten. I’m disappointed that you break my rules whilst I’m away. That’s not a good Kitten now, is it?”  
  
“No Daddy, I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
  
“I think Kitten needs a good punishing.”  
  
Kylo whimpered a little, glancing back at Hux with a soft snivel. Hux frowned deeply. “Don’t. You know the rules. Upstairs, play room, undressed by the time I get there.”  
  
Kylo nodded and disappeared. Hux watched the teenager disappear up the stairs, before he turned the television off. The room was plummeted into silence, and Hux shifted around before he tugged his jacket off. He walked back to the hallway, hanging it up on the coat hook before he headed to the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
He took a few swigs before he made two coffees; one for himself and one for Kylo after his punishment.  
  
Eventually, he made his way upstairs, sipping his coffee as he headed into the play room. Kylo was shifting awkwardly in the middle of the room, fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
Hux smirked, noticing how he was half-hard, thighs quivering in anticipation.  
  
“Bars.”  
  
Kylo looked up at Hux, eyes slightly wide before he moved over to the large contraption in the corner of the room. It was merely a set of metal legs and bars, with wrist restraints hanging from the top, and tight, ankle restraints on the bottom – thick metal bars that prevented Kylo from moving his ankles.  
  
They’d used it only once before, Hux taking Kylo hard and fast, much to his Kitten’s delight, mewling and screaming for his Daddy before they’d both came hard.  
  
Hux made a mental note to do that again when his Kitten was more deserving.  
  
Hux set the coffees down on the small table by the door before he made his way over to the bars. Kylo held his arms up and Hux wrapped the leather around his wrists, tightening the clasps. Kylo winced and Hux leaned in for a gentle kiss.  
  
“Does Kitten want Daddy to loosen them?”  
  
“Just a little bit, please, Daddy. They’re too tight, it hurts.”  
  
Hux nodded and gently released the clasps, retightening them a hole looser than before. “Better?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy, thank you, Daddy.”  
  
Hux leant in to reward Kylo with a kiss before he dropped to his knees, gently tugging Kylo’s ankles into the restraints.  
  
“So, how many days have you been staying up past 10pm?”  
  
“A-All 3 days you were gone, Daddy.”  
  
“And how many days were you on the internet past 9.30pm?”  
  
“T-Two days.”  
__  
Spank. _Yelp_.  
  
“Two days, Daddy.”  
  
Hux grunted and stood up, wrapping his arms around Kylo. “Tut tut, Kitten,” he hissed the words in Kylo’s ear before gently nipping on his ear lobe, making a soft shudder run through his Kitten.  
  
“That’s a lot of punishment, Kitten.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Daddy, it won’t happen again, I swear!”  
  
Hux hummed a little and moved to the wall, picking a riding crop up. He smacked the smooth leather against his skin softly, feeling how rough it was before putting it back up, choosing a smaller on. He slipped the wrist loop on before turning to his Kitten.  
  
“How many lashes does Kitten think he deserve.”  
  
Kylo was silent. The leather smacked softly against his arse, just hard enough to leave a red mark and make Kylo yelp. Hux watched his ass be thrust back, looking for a bit more.  
  
“Five lashes per act of subordination.”  
  
“Hm, five lashes each? So, 25 lashes against my Kitten’s pretty little arse?”  
  
Kylo shivered in the restraints, and Hux watched his hips jerk forward, looking for friction against his cock. He smirked and stepped forward.  
  
The whip swished and then smacked against the top of Kylo’s left ass cheek, leaving a deep red welt. Kylo’s head tilted back and he groaned a little.  
  
_Swish, smack. Swish, smack. Swish, smack. Swish smack._  
  
“There’s your punishment for staying up late tonight.”  
  
Hux walked around the bars, watching Kylo. Reaching out, he ran his thumb gently over Kylo’s bottom lip before he leaned in for a rough, bruising kiss. Kylo leaned as far forward as he could, clinging to Hux’s lips as best he could before Hux pushed him away, holding him in place by his chin.  
  
“Now, now, what does Kitten do?”  
  
“Wait for Daddy to give him permission to kiss Daddy.”  
  
“Good boy.”

Hux ran the pad of his thumb over Kylo’s, now swollen, bottom lip before he moved around the bars once more.  
  
Another five, heavy-handed strokes of the whip flew through the air, connecting with Kylo’s right arse cheek this time, making his Kitten whine and whimper as he shook in the restraints.  
  
Hux frowned a little, seeing the telltale shake of Kylo’s shoulders – it was the shake he did went crying.  
  
“Kitten?”  
  
“G-General.”  
  
Hux immediately reached up to undo the restraints around Kylo’s wrists. He clung to the side of the metal, breathing heavily as Hux strode across the room to put the riding crop back. He came back and dropped to his knees to gently undo the cold metal holding Kylo’s ankles in place and then stood, wrapping his arms around his chest.  
  
Kylo collapsed against him, crying weakly, breathing heavily.  
  
“It’s alright, Ren, shh baby, shh.”  
  
Hux awkwardly shifted them away from the bars to tug a thick blanket down from a hook, wrapping it around Ren. Hux picked him up bridal style, quickly carrying Ren through to Hux’s room.  
  
Gently, he lay Ren down on the bed, wrapping the duvet around him. “I’m just going to get you a drink and then I’ll be back, Ren, love. Alright?”  
  
Ren nodded, burrowing under the blankets covering him, breathing slowly, trying to stop crying. Hux rushed out the room, and back to their playroom to pick up the coffees from the side, hurrying back. He set his own coffee on his bedside table before he sat down.  
  
Ren un-burrowed himself, resting his head on Hux’s chest, sniffling. Hux handed him the travel mug and Ren gratefully took it, still shaking hard.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ren.”  
  
“W-Why?”  
  
“I pushed you too far.”  
  
“No you didn’t... I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me.”  
  
Hux ran a gentle hand through Ren’s hair, sighing softly. “I think you might have an aversion to restraints when you’re being punished. It just means I’ll have to be a little more creative.”  
  
Ren sipped his coffee, sniffing away. “Sorry I can’t handle it.”  
  
“Hey, hey; okay we both need to stop being sorry.”  
  
Ren peered up at Hux as he ran his hand down Ren’s side. “BDSM is all about understanding each other’s likes and dislikes. These past two times are the first time I’ve ever restrained you whilst punishing you. You don’t like that, some people don’t. It just means that – when you want restraining during punishment, we’re going to have to build it up in little sections.”  
  
Ren nodded and was quick to down the rest of his coffee, setting the mug on the side. Hux noticed how his limbs had stopped shaking and he slid down the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Ren rested his head on Hux’s chest, and sniffed a little.  
  
“Well done on using your safe word, Ren. I’m proud of you.”  
  
Ren burst into smiles, and buried his face into Hux’s neck momentarily. “Thank you, love.”  
  
They leaned in for a gentle kiss and Hux watched Ren fall asleep, before he reached over to turn the lamp off.  
  
Guilt ate at him for an hour or so – he should have realised last time that Kylo didn’t like restraints when being punished; it was so glaringly obvious. He kicked his own leg, before slowly getting up. He tugged his jeans off, and shed his shirt, letting them fall on the floor before he wrapped his arms around the still blanket-clad Ren, letting himself drift off into a troubled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _maybe a continuation in the sub-kitten Kylo with Hux where he has to use his safeword when he remembers it this time around? Maybe it's during one of the punishment sessions and they have to work through it, but Kylo's more understanding than Hux who's trying not to feel bad but also glad their safeword worked out so well._
> 
>  
> 
> So I got a little confused nearer the end, struggled to get a sweet little scene out, but I hope you liked this, anon!
> 
> \--
> 
> The next part of this is going to be an 8 (or so) chapter shot, so I really hope you guys just respect that I wanna take a step back from posting it until I have all the chapters written out.


End file.
